This invention relates to apparatus for use by florists in the preparation of bows for use in floral arrangements and wreaths.
Bows are often used during festive and other seasons to enhance the beauty of wreaths, floral arrangements, and gifts. Such bows are generally made by hand by tying knots in a ribbon, or by binding the ribbon with wires. Some bows are stapled or glued together. The 3M Company supplies an automatic bow winding machine that cuts notches in the ribbon.